TTRS 29: The Glass House
The Glass House is the twenty-ninth season in the TTRS Franchise and the first season to feature the Viewers' Lounge as the main voting body. This season featured 20 House Guests, 11 TTRS Veterans and 9 TTRS Newbies (players who have never played before). Each week, the house would rank their fellow house guests based on a given criteria. The four house guests with the highest overall rankings for the week, face the public vote to be saved. The two house guests with the lowest amount of saves become the Team Captain. The two Team Captains are responsible for picking their teams, and guiding their teams to victory. The losing team is in danger of being sent to Limbo. The losing team captain and the house nominee from the losing team are sent to Limbo where the public votes to evict one of the nominees. The last three house guests face a vote for the win, where the house guest with the most votes from the public is crowned the winner of The Glass House. Production and Casting The season was announced during the Big Brother- Coaches Edition Finale and Reunion Special on July 23, 2014. Applications and interviews started at the conclusion of the reunion; they lasted for a total of seven days. Unlike past seasons, the application process for this season included a preseason challenge and public vote. A total of 48 completed applications were submitted. Of those 48 applications, production selected 16 house guests. Along with production picking houseguests, the viewers selected four players to enter the game. The cast was originally intended to have 16 house guests, but due to the amount of applicants, four extra spot were added. There was not an official cast reveal, instead house guests were given their keys in private 1 day before the start of the game to avoid any pregame alliances. Houseguests moved into the house on July 31, 2014. Twists of the Season The main twist of the season was the "Most Valuable Player" twist, where each week one house guest in private nominated one member of their fellow house guests from the losing team for eviction. *'Most Valuable Player'-Also known as the MVP twist, one house guest selected by the viewers is given the special ability to nominate one person from the losing team to be third nominee for the week. This nominee joins the losing Team Captain and house choice nominee in Limbo, facing the public vote. The MVP can be nominated for eviction as it does not grant a player immunity, but if used wisely, it can spare a player from eviction. *'Double Eviction Week'-During a Double Eviction Week, the losing Team Captain, the MVP Nominee, and the two house guests voted for by the house. Those four house guests are sent to Limbo, and two of them are evicted via a public vote. The first double eviction was scheduled to occur Week 1, but since Tim walked the double eviction was cancelled. The second double eviction was scheduled to occur Week 6, but since Kourtney was expelled the double eviction was cancelled. Another double eviction was cancelled Week 8 in favor of a surprise eviction. The first and only double eviction occurred Week 12, after the Final Competition of the Season occurred. Simon and Steven were spared from Limbo while Sean and Michelle were evicted. *'Surprise Eviction'-At the start of Week 8, the house guests were surprised with a snap eviction. All house guests were nominated for eviction, and the public voted to evict one of them. After the surprise eviction, Week 8 continued as a normal week. Houseguests 'New TTRS Players' 'Returning TTRS Players' Note 1: Sean was originally grouped in with the Rookies, however it was discovered that he had played and quit in the Gauntlet after the season had started. Viewer's Choice Throughout the course of the season, the viewers were given opportunities to give out Secret Tasks and Punishment to certain house guests or the house as a group. Each week there was a reward and consequence for failing a task. Below is a chart that denotes the task, who was assigned it, the punishment and reward, and whether the task was completed or failed. All tasks given secretly were required to remain a secret otherwise, that house guest would automatically fail the task. Voting History Houseguests in italicized bold-face were the MVP for that week. Houseguests in bold-face were nominated by the MVP. Category:Seasons Category:Big Brother